In his mind
by bakazaza
Summary: Et si Archer, dans le but de sortir Kimblee de prison, engageait une profiler pour tenter de comprendre les agissements de l'ecarlate? Et, vous vous en doutez, pour lui, toutes les occasions de torturer quelqu'un sont bonnes à prendre...[CHAP 5 !]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les persos de fma ne m'appartiennent pas…

**In his mind**

**Introduction**

-« Comment ça vous allez tenter de comprendre les motivations de l'écarlate ?! Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y en a pas !! Rugit Mustang hors de lui

-Mon colonel, je voulais juste vous prévenir, les ordres sont les ordres, mon boulot c'est de comprendre les psychopathes, on me dit de le faire je le fais, c'est tout…Cela ne me réjouit pas plus que vous… » Répondit une femme brune sur un ton ferme quoique légèrement irrité.

Sur ces mots elle se dirige vers la porte et lâche avant de refermer celle-ci :

-« Sachez juste que les ordres viennent d'Archer, il semblerait qu'il veuille tenter de le faire sortir de prison, je n'y crois pas trop mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, les ordres sont les ordres… »

Sans laisser le temps au flame alchemist de répondre elle ferma calmement mais sèchement la porte.

Une fois dehors elle se mit à inspirer et respirer comme pour se calmer et se dirigea à pas rapides vers son bureau pour prendre un manteau et sa mallette contenant de quoi écrire.

Direction la prison de central et ce malgré la nausée qui s'emparait d'elle, les ordres sont les ordres après tout…

Un sourire fin et arrogant déforma la bouche de Kimblee et il demanda, narquois au possible, à Archer :

-« Une certaine lieutenant professionnelle en criminologie va venir pour tenter de comprendre ma folie et ainsi tenter de me faire sortir de prison ? C'est intéressant tout ça dites moi…Cependant vous savez bien qu'il n'y a rien a comprendre… »

Archer le coupa :

-« Le but n'est bien évidement pas de vous comprendre mais de trouver d'assez bon prétexte pour vous faire sortir de prison… »

Un rire moqueur sortit de la bouche de Zolf (XD fallais que je sorte son prénom c'était obligéééé) et fit trembler les gardes à la porte de la salle de parloir…

Archer n'y prêta pas attention et continue à parler :

-« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver je vais donc vous laisser. »

Il sortit de la salle et l'écarlate murmura pour lui-même :

-« Vraiment **très **intéressant… »

Vala mon introduction, l'histoire sera en grande partie vue par Kimblee mais il y aura des coupures sans POV ou avec le POV de la fameuse criminologue…


	2. Chapter 2

**In his mind**

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la prison de Central**

**(Pdv Kimblee)**

Archer partit et j'attendis la venue de la fameuse psy pour malades mentaux…Vu ses patients elle devait pas être très saine d'esprit elle non plus non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis des pas secs claquant sur le sol du couloir, et à en juger par le bruit c'étaient des talons de femme…

La porte s'ouvrit sèchement et je pu voir une jeune femme dans les environs de 20 ans, la peau blanche au possible, les cheveux noirs de jais rattachés en queue de cheval haute (mais alors encore plus haute que la mienne, limite si elle était pas sur le haut du crâne), les yeux noirs les lèvres roses et pulpeuses (et qu'est-ce que je m'en foutait de ses lèvres moi !) et…un costume de l'armée composé de la fameuse jupe que ce _cher_ colonel Mustang aimerait voir sur tous les membres féminins de l'armée…Elle devait bien s'entendre avec lui…

Elle affichait un regard sévère et assuré mais les tremblements de ses mains ne trompaient pas…Elle avait peur de moi…Ou du lieu…Ou d'Archer…Et puis peu importe !

-« Ex Alchimiste d'état Zolf J. Kimblee, je suis le lieutenant Janet Riann, je suis ici afin de vous faire une psychothérapie destinée à comprendre vos agissements lors de la guerre d'Ishbal et ainsi vous aider à vous sortir de prison, je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas ça avec plaisir et que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous laisserais croupir dans un trou à rat pour le nombre de personne innocentes que vous avez tués pour le plaisir. J'espère que c'est clair et que cette révélation ne perturbera pas le travail que nous devons faire ensemble. Merci et je pense que nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant. Et ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre à ma longue tirade. »

Impressionnant, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de personne qui retenaient leur respiration si longtemps et/ou qui osaient me parler ainsi…

Je pris mon sourire le plus narquois et répondis calmement :

-« Mais ne vous en faites pas miss Riann, je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de vous répondre, et vous pouvez d'ailleurs le constater. »

Touché, elle sembla perdue, mais elle reprit bien vite son masque de fermeté et rétorqua sur un ton (censé être) sans appel :

-« En effet je le constate et cela me rassure. Bien à présent la politesse m'oblige à vous proposer un café puisque un soldat va m'en amener un. »

Quel humour… Je secouai mes mains attachées devant elle en guise de réponse et elle me proposa de boire avec une paille, et ce avec le ton le plus sérieux possible.

-« Je n'ai pas soif.

-Vous ferez un effort.

-Ah ?

-C'est une question de politesse.

-Ah.

-Si vous ne répondez que par des « ah » on ne risque pas d'avancer !

-Ah.

-C'est bon, vous ne boirez pas de café… »

Que répondre à ça ? Rien bien entendu, il y a juste à sourire, victorieux et ça suffisait.

Elle s'assit, sortit d'une petite mallette en cuir un carnet rectangulaire noir sur lequel était noté : « Carnet de note racontant les exploits immondes de psychopathes plus malades les uns que les autres ».

Je lançai alors d'une voix narquoise :

-« Amusant le nom de votre carnet…

-N'est-ce pas ? C'est une farce stupide que m'a faite le colonel Mustang, mais à présent commençons si vous voulez bien… »

Je me calai sur ma chaise en fer, et la regarda, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Elle ouvrit son bloc note, prit un stylo, attrapa le carnet, s'installa mieux sur sa chaise en bougonnant un « qu'est-ce qu'on est mal assis ! Grmbl… », et posa son regard ambré vers moi.

-« Zolf J. Kimblee, allez-y. Racontez moi votre vie, n'importe quoi, la guerre d'Ishbal, votre enfance, ce que vous ressentez quand vous entendez les explosions… »

Elle ferma les yeux, son visage se crispa, puis elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

Je souri encore plus.

-« Si vous insistez, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire vous savez, j'aime le bruit des explosions, j'adore sentir le cœur de mes victimes palpiter une dernière fois sous mes paumes, puis voir le corps se déchiqueter, le sang se répandre sur les mur, le sol, et sur moi… Cette sensation provoque en moi un bonheur indescriptible… »

Elle avait écouté attentivement ma tirade, le regard fuyant, les mains tremblantes, mais elle avait tout écouté. Bravo, elle méritait mon respect, ou du moins un petit peu de mon respect…

Je compris donc assez vite et avec une joie non dissimulée, qu'elle n'était pas si forte que ça, quelque chose dans mes paroles la troublait, l'effrayait…

Je me levai de ma chaise, m'approchai d'elle, et lui murmurai dans l'oreille :

-« Toi aussi tu aimerais bien cette sensation, j'en suis sûr… »

Je me rassis, et me délecta de son regard où se mêlait dégoût, peur, envie de fuir… Elle était figée, comme si mes paroles ma clouait sur place… Ses grands yeux ambrés étaient agrandis par l'effroi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune soldat portant une tasse de café, et Janet se reprit bien vite, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et dit d'une voix ferme :

-« Pouvez-vous vous retirer s'il vous plait, je suis en consultation. »

Il partit bien vite, heureux de ne pas rester plus longtemps, à cause de ma présence peut-être…

Quant à miss Riann, elle se tourna vers moi, et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, n'arrivant apparemment pas à se décider à parler, elle poussa un juron et dit :

-« Je vous félicite, j'en ai écouté des salopard, du style Barry le boucher, mais vous êtes particulièrement monstrueux, m. Kimblee, prenez ça pour un compliment ou une insulte, je m'en fous. »

Sur ces mots remplis de dégoûts elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, puis elle m'observa et dit :

-« Je ne pense pas qu'une thérapie soit nécessaire… Vous êtes un monstre sans conséquences atténuantes.

-Possible. Et alors ?

Elle partit, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je souris, mon sourire s'étira un peu plus, puis j'explosai de rire.

Un rire glacial qui résonna dans la prison, se répercutant sur les mur en pierre.

_A suivre…_

Voila la suite, le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture !!

Ichihara : Mais je suis cruelle ! ;p (ouaiiis crève Archeeer j'te haiiiiiis !)

Ygl : c'est pas vraiment une profiler, c'est une sorte de psy spécialisée en criminologie, en gros elle s'occupe des psychopathes…Dur à expliquer (Archer il est nul je me fiche de ce qu'il pense èé XD)

Serleena : désolééeee d'avoir fait une intro si petite ! 

Euh j'ai un doute, j'ai le droit de répondre ici ? Oo

R&R please !


	3. Chapter 3

**In his mind**

**Chapitre 2 : La psychanalyse commence…mal… **

**(Pdv Kimblee)**

Contre tout attente, le lendemain, la « psy » revint.

Elle avait lâché ses cheveux noirs, qui retombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle me vit, me salua d'un signe de tête bref et s'assit.

-« Bonjour Miss Janet, dis-je d'une voix narquoise.

-Je ne vous appelle pas Zolf que je sache.

-En effet Miss Janet. »

Je souris calmement et elle se crispa. Sa présence ne m'était pas désagréable, je pouvais enfin m'amuser avec quelqu'un.

Elle aborda soudain un grand sourire et dit d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse :

-« Bon, racontez moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! »

Je vous l'accorde, j'étais étonné.

Elle s'accouda alors un peu plus sur la table et murmura entre ses dents, un sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres :

-« Première leçon de psychologie, être avenant envers ses patients… Vous voulez de la patte à modeler ou de quoi dessiner ? »

Autre sourire stupide.

Elle semblait plus marrante que je ne le croyais, je répondais avec un sourire tout aussi stupide, mais sur un ton emplit de folie meurtrière :

-« Je préfère un gentil soldat à exploser, madame. »

Elle éclata de rire, et se jeta en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle respira d'un coup, prit son carnet entre se mains et me dit :

-« Bon, hier, on s'était mal comprit je crois. Ici, je pose les questions et vous répondez, on évite de s'entre tuer pendant chaque séances et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans l'impossibilité d'exploser quoi que se soit ! Bon, on commence ? »

J'eus une envie incontrôlable de l'exploser.

Je le lui dis.

Son regard redevint froid, puis elle souri hypocritement :

-« bon on commence ? »

Commencer ? Mais que dire ? J'ouvris la bouche. Puis la referma, pourquoi je devrais lui dire quoi que ce soit ? Ah oui c'est vrai, cet idiot d'Archer…

-« Soit, je vais faire un bref résumé de ma vie, j'ai appris l'alchimie très jeune, et j'avais toujours adoré les feux d'artifices vous voyez ? Alors quand j'ai su que je pouvais en faire avec mes mains, j'ai été content, comme un gamin peut l'être, je me suis fais tatouer les symboles et un jour, par accident j'ai explosé un chat…

Ca ma plu, et vous connaissez la suite…

-Oui, ça je la connais, c'est sûr. Mais vous rendez compte que ce sont des humains, des humains qui méritaient de vivre ? Les Ishbals étaient comme vous et moi !

-Non, je crois pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, donc ils sont morts. J'avais le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur eux, alors j'en ai usé le plus possible… Et j'ai adoré ça… »

Le souvenir des explosions provoqua en moi une exaltation indescriptible, et, à la vue de la tête que faisait cette chère Janet, je devais le montrer dans mon regard…

Kssss…Elle n'est pas si forte en fait…. Si elle a peur de moi, on ne pourra pas avancer ! Je suis ironique évidemment…

-« Je trouve votre résonnement étrange, vous n'avez pas le droit de vie et de…

-Oh si, et comme tous les soldats, et vous le savez Miss. Janet. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir le droit de vie et de mort ! Ce cher Mustang, il en a tué autant, il avait beau chialer chaque soir, ça n'effaçait pas ses crimes…

-LUI AU MOINS IL SE SENTAIT COUPABLE ! »

Elle s'était levé, et semblait profondément énervée, voire outrée… Stupide psy sensible…

Je me levai, m'approchai d'elle, et, alors que ma bouche effleurait presque son oreille, je lui susurrais :

-« Et alors ? Tous ces corps calcinés, il ne les fera pas revivre, même en pleurant toutes ses larmes de son corps… Moi je le trouve hypocrite, pas vous ? Il regrette son acte ? Alors pourquoi s'est-il embauché dans l'armée ? Il savait qu'il devrait faire ça un jour ou l'autre…Il n'a aucun mérite, tout comme moi, la seule différence c'est que moi j'y ai pris plaisir…

-Je… »

Elle se tut. Tremblante, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, et, lorsqu'elle ne fit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, elle se retourna vers moi, et, dans ses grands yeux ambrés je vis une larme brillante.

Ma bouche esquissa un sourire, puis j'explosais de rire.

**CLAC !**

Je tournais lentement la tête vers Janet, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je ne rêvais pas, elle avait bel et bien levé la main sur moi.

Elle m'avait bel et bien donné une claque…

Elle avait osée…

Je me levais et, la poussant sur le mur jusqu'à la bloquer entre mes mains liées par la planche le bois, plantais mon regard fou dans le siens.

-« Tu vas payer Janet… Sois en sûre… Un jour je ferais exploser ton joli visage, mais d'abord j'exploserais chaque parcelle de ton corps… Je te tiendrais suffisamment en vie, et ne te tuerais peut-être même pas, juste pour voir la souffrance dans tes yeux d'or… Et ce jusqu'au bout… »

La planche de bois était écrasée sur son coup, et je vis qu'elle avait du mal à respirer…

J'appuyais un peu plus…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais son regard restait ferme…

Je posais ma bouche sur son œil pour essuyer la larme et me séparais d'elle.

Elle resta figée quelques instants, puis partit en courant…

_A suivre…_

Désolée, une fois de plus Janet manque cruellement de professionnalisme, mais comment rester de marbre face à Kimblee ???

Kimblee : arrête de chercher une excuse à ta nullité…

Moi : Vilain personne ne m'aime !!

Greed : Moi je veux bien te consoler !

Moi : YOUPIIII ! lui saute dessus et le lâche plus

Merci pour vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce joli bouton « go », écoutez il vous appelle ! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**In His Mind**

**Chapitre 3 : I love the sound of your explosions**

(Pdv Kimblee)

Elle ne revint pas. Archer si. Il était plutôt en colère, a mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Apparemment, elle avait même quitté l'armée.

J'étais plutôt déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que cette Janet soit plus forte, finalement je ne m'étais pas tant amusé que ça…

Bof, tant pis.

Quelques jours plus tard, on m'apprit que j'allais bientôt être condamné à mort.

Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Moi qui avais provoqué la mort tant de fois (et en éprouvant un réel bonheur), je n'avais plus peur d'elle.

Et pourtant, ma condamnation tant attendue par nombre de gens n'arriva pas. C'est une histoire plutôt complexe, mais pour simplifier, une bande de chimères dirigée par une sorte de malade à la coiffure plus que douteuse (elle se rapprochait à un balai brosse), me sortit de prison.

Je ne les remerciai pas. Déjà car l'une des chimères avait tué l'une de mes proies. Et surtout car je n'en avais aucunement envie.

Cependant, arrivé dans leur repère, le Devil's nest, une jolie surprise m'attendait. Une surprise avec des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et avec des yeux dorés, une surprise qui portait un plateau remplit de verres plus ou moins vides. Plateau qu'elle lâcha et qui s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ses grands yeux étaient agrandis par une sorte de peur mêlée à du dégoût.

Elle se contenta de partir, mais je la rattrapai avant.

-« Tiens, ça alors… Janet, ça fait longtemps…

-Lâchez moi. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton dur, insistant bien sur chaque syllabe. Elle ne reçu en réponse que mon sourire et ma main qui se referma un peu plus sur son poignet, le tordant presque. Une grimace de douleur déforma ses lèvres écarlates. Greed me sépara brusquement d'elle, son regard avait quelque peu changé, il semblait plus dur.

-« J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez. Mais c'est pas la question, y a une chose importante qui va devoir s'inscrire dans ton cerveau. Toutes le personnes ici sont sous mes ordres et je déteste qu'on abîme ce qui m'appartient. Donc tu ne touches ni à cette fille qui bosse et loge ici, ni aux chimères. C'est clair ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'explosai de rire et me dirigeai vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres, Greed siffla entre ses dents où se trouverait à présent la mienne et je m'y dirigeai avec nonchalance. Je l'entendis jurer avec violence, ce qui eut pour effet d'amplifier mon rire, à présent étouffé par les murs robustes de ma chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit se fit plus noire que jamais, et j'entendis chacun des habitants du devil's nest se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives. La voix de Janet résonna et je compris qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre collée à la mienne.

Cette nouvelle m'arracha un sourire. Je sortis vivement, et me retrouvai face à Greed.

-« Je croyais avoir été clair. Reste éloigné de Janet. Elle m'a expliqué ce que tu lui as fait, et je ne supporterai pas qu'une serveuse qui ne demande en guise de salaire qu'à être logée parte d'ici. Tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr. »

Ma bouche esquissa un fin sourire et, plaquant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, puis les posant sur le torse de Greed, je le vis exploser dans une gerbe de sang.

Mais à mon grand étonnement. Il se reforma.

-« Amusant, cette capacité que tu as de tout faire exploser !

-Amusant, cette capacité que tu as de te régénérer. »

Il éclata de rire, mais répéta avant de s'en aller que je devais rester éloigné d'elle.

Je promis. Une promesse en l'air. Car dès qu'il s'en alla, j'ouvrai doucement la porte de la chambre de mon ex-psy attitrée.

Lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle remarqua ma présence et voulu crier, mais je la devançai et plaquai ma main sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais en fut dissuadée par ma main tatouée qui se balançait dangereusement devant elle.

Je la plaquai sur le mur et, pour seule explication, je murmurai :

-« Sache que je vais faire ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps : t'exploser. Adieu, ma chère Janet… »

_A suivre…_

Gomen nasaiiiiii pour mon horrible retard, mais le voila enfin, le chapitre 3 ! çç

Il est court, tellement court, mais je voulais faire du suspeeeence !!!! çç

Et pas de panique hein, elle va pas mourir Janet XD Vais pas finir mon histoire au bout de 3 chapitre !

Bref, merci à tous mes reviewers et désolée de ne pas continuer l'histoire en faisant la thérapie de Mr Kaboum…

Merci à Azzash, love2moi, Ichihara, Maki, Serleena, Devil's nest, Ygl et Blewdy… Et aux autres lecteurs !


	5. Chapter 5

**In His Mind **

**Chapitre 4 : A sugar flavour with some blood**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, et elle tenta de dégager ses poignets que j'avais fermement emprisonnés. Sans succès.

Je m'approchai de son oreille et susurrai, le ton doucereux :

-« Personne ne viendra te sauver, ni Greed, ni ces espèces de _choses_…

-Ce ne sont pas des choses, mais des chimères, et elles sont comme nous, elles sont des être humains à part entière et tu devrais leur témoigner plus de respect !

-Je doute que tu sois en situation de parlementer très chère Janet… »

Sa mâchoire se crispa, et elle tourna la tête. J'éclatai de rire.

-« Tu préfère ne pas avoir mon visage comme dernière vision avant ta mort n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace… »

Je lâchai un de ses poignets et repositionnai sa tête juste devant la mienne, et avant qu'elle ne tente de ses debattre, j'avais repris mon contrôle sur son bras.

Elle retourna une fois de plus son visage.

-« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu ma petite Janet, tu perdras à coup sûr. »

Je rassemblai ses deux poignets et les enfermai d'une seule main, tant ils étaient fins, puis, profitant de ma main de libre, je pris son menton et la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles dorées s'embuèrent, et une fine larme roula sur sa joue pâle, traçant un sillon humide. Je l'essuyai du bout des doigts.

-« J'ai presque envie de te tuer sans douleur, mais vois-tu, la claque est plutôt mal passée… Alors, il me semble raisonnable de te tuer lentement. Et douloureusement. »

Contre toute attente, elle mordit violement ma main de libre et sous l'effet de surprise je la lâchai. Elle tenta de partir, mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit sûrement entraînée et forte, je la retins avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était bien plus maigre que la dernière où je l'avais vue.

Je la plaquai contre le sol, aveuglé par la rage qui bouillonnait en moi. Une seule chose comptait à présent : la tuer.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage blême, dont les lèvres écarlates contrastaient avec la pâleur blafarde de sa peau. Sans réellement savoir ce qu'il m'arrivais, ma bouche se rapprocha de son visage, toujours un peu plus près, et lorsque mes lèvres se scellèrent au siennes, une avidité alors inconnue m'envahie.

Je mordis avec violence ses lèvres, me délectant du goût métallisé qui envahit ma bouche. Puis je me séparai d'elle.

Elle tremblait, le visage barbouillé de sang, la lèvre du bas fendue en deux. J'essuyai avec la paume de ma main son sang sur ma bouche puis me relevai. Je me mis à rire, un rire dément.

Je m'étais trompé sur la façon de la faire souffrir. Il ne fallait pas l'exploser, il fallait jouer. Jouer avec elle, et avec ses sentiments.

Je me rapprochai de sa tête et murmurai doucement :

-« Tu peux aller tout raconter à ton patron si tu veux… Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de recommencer. Bien au contraire. Mais après, c'est toi qui vois. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, puis, crachant un peu de sang, elle articula difficilement :

-« Co…Connard. »

Je la giflai avec violence, elle roula sur le côté, et se mit à tousser, crachant des nuages de sang.

Je sortis de sa chambre très calmement, puis me dirigeai vers la mienne.

Je m'endormis sur le coup, le goût sucré de ses lèvres encore dans ma bouche.

Le lendemain, elle avait caché sa bouche par un masque anti pollution, et prétexta un rhume. Elle rigola tout naturellement avec les chimères, bavarda avec Greed (d'ailleurs je remarquai qu'elle fuyais son regard) et servit les client.

Bref, elle faisait à merveille croire que tout allait bien.

Un sourire de satisfaction fendit mon visage.

Mon petit jouet semblait bien docile…

_A suivre…_

Moi : Vilain Kimblee, vilaiiiiiiin ! èé

Kimblee : Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui écris l'histoire et décide de mes actes…

Janet : QUOI ? Donc en fait c'est pas Kimblee mais TOI qui me martyrise ???!!!! OO

Kimblee : Oui, mais je ne me plains pas de ce qu'elle me fait faire… sourire sadique

Janet : s'enfuit

Moi : Haha, tu vois que t'es quand même vilain, Kimblee !

Kimblee : Plait-il ? regard sadique

Moi : s'enfuit

Merci à Ichihara et à Serleena pour leur review !


End file.
